Her Suicide
by Anjel of Hell and Earth
Summary: He's looking for the clues that will solve the questions of her death. Suicide? AU.


Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek.

A/N: Derek and Casey aren't step siblings in this fic but please read it anyway.

Derek Venturi stood next to the casket. He stared, and remembered. Remembered a time when breath passed her lips. A time when blood flowed through her veins. When her voice could rock him to the core. But those times were gone. No breath. Blood settled. Silence.

Her death came as a shock. No one knew how depressed she really was. How far it had gotten. To the point when the only thing that could set her free was a bullet to the temple.

She took her life in a futile attempt to escape the pain. To escape her father and his constant abuse. But Derek knew better.

He knew how much Casey loved life. He knew that she would rather be killed slow and painfully than kill herself. All of his information came straight from the gothic beauty, herself. Derek and Casey were best friends. And even though no one would have guessed it, Derek had fallen in love with the dark girl. And fallen hard.

So as he stood a plan formulated. A plan to get to the bottom of this tragedy. After one final glance, he left the church, and his life. He didn't go home. He instead went to the only place he felt safe.

Mort Bois. Directly translated to woods of death. It was Derek and Casey's secret hide out. Sure, it was somewhat juvenile. But they needed to get away from everything once in a while. Ever since they were 10 they would sneak away to the woods. It was the densest forest in northern Pennsylvania. No one could find them. They hid out there every day right up to the day Casey left him and the age of 17.

Derek stayed there for the better part of the day. He sat in his seat and stared at Casey's seat. Her aura still lingered there. Right over the spot where he once kissed her. It was a quick kiss. Maybe 2 seconds long.

"I've got more balls than that." A younger Derek insisted as he tried to convince Casey that he could do anything she asked of him.

"Oh yeah. And I'm gonna get married to a 3 foot midget." Her laugh filled his heart with joy.

"I bet I could do something so daring that it would wipe that smile right off your face." He challenged.

"Doubt it!" she said and kept on laughing. In one swift movement, he crossed the room and captured her lips with his. Silence filled their hide out. Adrenaline filled Derek veins and his muscles contracted. His heart sped up and blush tinted his cheeks.

Slowly he pulled back and looked Casey in the eyes. "Told you." He whispered.

"I guess so…" Casey said gently. They broke eye contact and Derek moved back over to his chair. A very heavy silence fell over them. Neither moved neither spoke.

Nothing came of the kiss. No 'I love you' were exchanged. No relationship followed. Just an awkward after noon. Sometimes Derek regretted not telling her. Yet sometimes he was glad he didn't. he regretted not knowing what would happen. But he was also glad he didn't know what would happen. They never spoke of the kiss. Not once. But Derek thought of it often. At that time, they were only 12 and really had no idea what love could be.

Derek came back to the present and noticed that it was 7 o clock at night. Slowly he stood from his perch and walked out the door on to the path leading out of the woods. After ten minutes of walking, he came out into the light of the setting sun. Looking around everything seemed calm and serene. But when you look deeper you would notice that a fire was raging in the soul of a boy getting into the blue mustang. Derek sped down the highway toward the county coroner's office.

The building was small and unimpressive. He looked up at the security camera. It wasn't on. The red light was off and the wire was disconnected. A smirk crossed his tear stricken face. This would give him an extra few minutes. Derek took two long strides and stood right out side the metal door. From what he could see this door was rarely used. The pad lock that chained the door shut was rusted and old. Derek ran back the car and took and Styrofoam container out. Along with work gloves. He put the work gloves on an brought the container over to the door. The liquid nitrogen he stole from his dads work.

Slowly he tilted the container until the liquid poured out over top of the pad lock. Condensation filled the air and slowly settled over the ground. The liquid nitrogen did its job and Derek took a hammer out of his back pocket. He took a deep breath and swung the hammer down on to the frozen lock. The metal shattered and Derek wiped the chain from the door.

As he searched like mad through the halls, her memory filled his mind. He remembered many times when they had broken into places such as this. Like one time in particular when they had broken into an electronic store.

"Come on!" a very frustrated Casey grunted. She was trying to pry the door open with a crow bar. Derek searched for some other was to open the stubborn door. Finally, he found something. It was so dark he almost missed it. But there on the ground was a half empty can of rust remover. He picked it up and walked over to where Casey was still working at the door.

"Move." He whispered. She silently followed his command. He sprayed the lubricant around the edge of the door. He then picked up the fallen crow bar and shoved it into the slight opening of the door and frame. Derek motioned for Casey to come help. They both took hold of the crow bar and in one good push and the door flew open. The two 14 year olds looked at the open door with amazement. And suddenly got back to work. They flew into the store and searched. What they were looking for isn't what one might have thought. They were looking for a camera. Not just for the thrill it. But they actually needed it. They would later be used to catch her father in the act.

Just as Derek picked the camera up, they heard the sirens in the distant. Casey's head shot up and Derek looked back at her. Without a word, they were out the door flying into the woods. They ran and ran. The sirens eventually dissipated but they didn't stop until they reached Mort Bois. Their hands were resting on their knees and they were panting like mad. Slowly their breath went back down. Derek glanced up at Casey. She was looking at him. As though she had been staring. But when he caught her she didn't look away in embarrassment. Instead she just looked at him. She was silently asking him a question. He answered it by holding the camera up. A smile spread across her face and she lunged at him. They fell on the ground hugging. Suddenly they were laughing.

"That was awesome!" she said and nuzzled into his chest.

"Yeah." he said and tightened his grip on her. "Hey lets take a picture."

"Sure" she answered and rolled over to his side. He held the camera out as far as his arm would allow. Just as he was pressing the button, Casey turned her head and kissed Derek's cheek. The camera was destroyed soon after that picture was taken. They never had proof of what her father did to her.

That was the picture Derek held in his wallet as he searched for her file. Finally, after a 5 heart-pounding minutes of searching he found it. He didn't have time to look at it now. He stuffed it into his bag and ran out of the building. As he was running out the door, he grabbed the hammer and Styrofoam container. Derek threw it all in the back and pealed out of the parking lot.

His heart was pounding in his chest. Adrenaline filled his veins and the chase would soon begin. Suddenly as if on cue, the sirens blared behind him. A smirk found his shark features once again. This was his favourite part. Suddenly he veered off the main road and on to a dirt path. The cop car was still close behind. But five miles and ten sharp turns later Derek pulled into the woods alone. Not wasting a moment, he jumped out and pulled some brush over the bumper successfully covering the car from view. Derek then grabbed the folder out of the passenger seat before running off to the hide out. He sat down and took out a flash light.

For the next hour, he sat there reading about how his best friend had killed herself. First, she tried to take sleeping pills. Then decided to put a gun to her head. A note was found with her body. It described how her dad had beaten her and that she could not take it anymore. It wasn't signed. And no where did it mention Derek. Well it didn't mention him directly. It said to tell all of the people that loved her that she wanted to be remembered as the sweet little five-year-old girl. Not the depressed mess she had become in the end.

Derek felt numb as he read it. It was as though he wasn't reading about his friend but of a stranger. The words were comprehended and understood. But not absorbed. He just read and read. He almost started to believe it when something caught his eye. It was a picture of her right hand. There was a ring on every finger except the thumb. Her blue sapphire skull ring was gone. She only ever took it off it she took a shower. But other than that it never came off. Derek had given it to her for her 14th birthday.

"Derek I told you not to get me anything." Casey said with a smile.

"Oh come on. You knew I would never listen to that demand." Derek handed her the package wrapped in silver paper with black ribbon.

"Well….." she started. "Yeah, pretty much." She took the small gift and tore the paper off. A white box lay beneath. A ring box. She gently opened it. A skull with sapphires for the eyes sat delicately in the foam holding it up. Casey's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Oh Derek." She squeaked. "It's beautiful."

Derek's eyes lit up. "I'm glad you think so."

Casey leaned forward and hugged him. "How could you afford this?"

"Well you know anything for the best." Derek said and rung his hands while looking down at his feet. He felt a warm gentle hand pull his face up ward. Casey's eyes were focused on Derek's. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

"I love it. Thank you, Derek. I swear ill never take it off. As long as I live."

Before he knew it he was running toward his car and speeding down the road. In mere minutes he pulled into Casey's, drive way. He ran around to the back and scaled a tree that stood right beside her bedroom window. Once he reached the window, he could smell the bleach. The same stuff they used to clean up. Clean her blood off the wall. Derek could still see it though. Every drop every splatter. He shuddered at the thought and shook his head to forget it.

He really didn't have to worry about anyone coming in. Her father went to jail on child abuse charges and her mother didn't live with them. Her sister Lizzie and her brother Jake went to live with her uncle about a half an hour away. After taking in the familiar room Derek started tearing through the room. Finally he found the box. It held all of her jewellery when she wasn't wearing it. There on the very top of the pile was the ring. That could only mean one thing. She had taken a shower right before she died.

Suddenly the flaws of the story started to come together. Derek scrambled to find a piece of paper and pen. When he finally found a new unused pad of paper and pen, he started writing furiously.

1. Casey is the last person to consider suicide as the only way.

2. She wouldn't have wanted to be remembered as a sweet little girl, but as the strong independent woman she was the day she died.

3. She once told me that in the shower Casey could see things the clearest. So even if she had been considering suicide she would have come to her senses right before she supposedly killed herself.

4. Casey never goes back on a promise. She promised she would never kill herself. And that she would wear that ring until the day she died.

Derek stared at what he had written for at least an hour.

"None of this makes sense!" he suddenly yelled and threw the pad across the room. It hit Casey's dresser. He ran to the window and stared up at the moon.

"You said you'd never leave me! You promised! So if you didn't kill yourself….Why are you gone!?" his voice echoed back to him. Then he went limp and started to sob. It was the first time he had let himself cry.

"Why Casey? Why? Help me…," he whimpered into the night. A strong wind brushed past his face. To shield himself from the fierce cold he turned his head and pulled his coat in front of him. As he opened his eyes, he saw the pad lying on the ground. Right next to it was a book lying open. A single page fluttered in the wind. 'The Tell-Tale Heart'.

Derek's eyes went wide. "Murder." He whispered. Why hadn't he thought of it before? In seconds, Derek was climbing down the tree with a note pad, and book, and a ring.

As he was driving down Casey's road toward his real house, he glanced at his watch. 3:07 a.m., he still had time. He pulled in the driveway about 3:30. Derek mounted the stairs to the upper level. He placed the items on his bed before going into his bathroom.

For about five minutes Derek stared at his reflection. His face was dirty and tear stricken. His hair was a mess, sticking up in all sorts of angle. The once sparkling blue eyes were now dull and dead. His nose was red from crying and his cheeks were tinted pink from running around like mad. His once powerful self now reflected a poor desperate soul searching for the truth.

The sound of the garage door being opened snapped him back to reality. Derek washed his face very quick and walked downstairs to the living room then into the kitchen.

"Hey," he greeted his father solemnly.

"Oh hey buddy. What are you still doing up?" he asked while making a sandwich.

"Couldn't sleep." Derek answered simply and sat across from his dad at the table.

"Too bad. What did you do today?" his father asked and bit into his dinner.

"Nothing." His dad nodded and pulled out some paper from his briefcase. "Dad…" he looked up.

"Yeah?" Derek could see the curiosity on his fathers face. He hadn't addressed the man like that in six months. Ever since his brothers death.

"C-Casey is…" he couldn't say it.

"Derek? Did you get that girl pregnant?" his father's voice took such a sharp edge that Derek had to wince and flinched a little. "Because I swear to god if you did ill-," Derek suddenly got angry.

"Casey is dead!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. His fathers face slowly lost its hostility and fell to regret.

"Derek I'm sorry-,"

"Save it. I knew you jump to the conclusion that would destroy your precious title." Derek snarled and ran out of the room.

His father had acted the same way toward his brother.

Derek sat in the kitchen reading the email on his laptop from Casey.

"Dad I need to talk to you." Edwin walked into the room and looked down at his fathers sitting form. His expression was serious, and his tone was stern.

"What is it son?" his father said without looking up from his paper.

"I'm going to be a father." All Derek could do was stare at his twin in shock. He faintly heard a cup smash on the ground.

Suddenly all hell broke out. "You're what?!"

"I-I'm going to be a dad." Edwin replied starting to falter a little.

Their dad stood and towered over the boy. With a snap of flesh, meeting flesh Edwin went flying back into the counter. "You're only 17 fucking years old!" Derek's father said and stood over Edwin's defensive form. "Do have any idea what this is going to do to my reputation?!" Edwin coughed as he received a sharp kick to the stomach.

As quickly as he could the teen scrambled to his feet and out the door. "Yeah get outta here!" his dad called "and don't come back!"

Derek slammed the door behind him. Rage coursed through his veins. Energy filled his arms and legs. His breath came in short pants. And in one fluid motion his fist collided with the wall. Pain shot through the arm but Derek took no notice. His eyes shifted to a picture of Edwin and himself as younger kids.

They had to be 13 or so in the picture. Casey was at his side and Lizzie was at Edwin's. Lizzie was the mother of Edwin's child. They had been friends as long as Casey and Derek had. Lizzie was Casey's twin. They two girls had moved in across the street from their grandmother when Edwin and Derek were about nine.

"Hey Derek!" Edwin called to his brother.

"What!" Derek yelled from another room.

"Come here!"

"No!"

"Well you know those trucks that were movin all that stuff in?"

"Yea…?"

"They have kids" as soon as he heard this Derek ran into the living room and saw that his twin had been right. Two little girls about their age were standing on the sidewalk as movers hauled boxes and furniture into the house across from their grandmother's house.

Derek's attention was immediately drawn to the girl in the blue jeans and black shirt. Her dark hair fell over her left shoulder in a ponytail. Her hands were dug into her pockets as she stared with boredom at the young men going in and out of the truck.

"Let's go talk to them." Edwin said startling Derek out of his trance.

"No. they're girls. They might have cooties."

"Oh come on." Edwin insisted. "You're not afraid are you?"

"No way!" Derek shouted trying to defend himself. "I aint scared of nothing."

"Good. Then let's go."

Derek groaned as he followed his brother out the door. Even though he would never admit it, Derek was scared out of his mind. This girl, who ever she was, pulled him in and wouldn't let go. That feeling is what scared him.

By the time they reached the two mystery girls Derek was literally shaking. "Hi, I'm Edwin and this is my twin Derek." As soon as Edwin said his name, the dark haired girl shifted her evergreen eyes to him.

"Nice to meet you both." Her voice fell over him like a silk blanket. "I'm Casey and this is _my_ twin Lizzie."

Edwin shook Lizzie's hand and Derek just stared at Casey. Casey just stared back. Neither made a move to shake hands or to even talk. On the inside, Derek was a mess of nerves. He didn't even know why. This girl seemed so unfazed by the introduction. Edwin and Lizzie were already running down the road somewhere. He was all alone in this. He felt himself start to blush.

Casey smiled and leaned forward. "You know, you can calm down. It's not like I have cooties." For some reason Derek immediately felt at peace. He flashed a smile and grabbed her by the arm. They started running down the road toward Derek's favourite park.

Derek calmed down slightly by the memory. He took a deep breath and picked up the picture. The Edwin in the picture was how Derek always wanted to remember his brother. Not the way his last minutes were.

Derek watched his brother leave the house and down to their car. He saw the car drive off. It got smaller and smaller until it took the last turn and disappeared from view. Derek turned and ran as fast as he could up the stairs and grabbed his phone.

"Hello?" a voice on the other line answered.

"Casey!" Derek practically yelled.

"Yeah yeah its me! Now what's with the yelling?" she said and Derek heard the laugh in her voice.

"Edwin ran out." Derek said desperately.

"What? Why?" he heard her voice suddenly get serious.

"He-he did some stupid shit."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure if I can-,"

"Marcus Venturi. Tell me right now." She said sternly.

"Uh….Lizzie is pregnant."

The line was silent before he heard; "Lizzie!" then the line went dead.

Hour's later Derek was pacing in his room. Edwin hadn't come home and Casey hadn't called back. Suddenly his phone rang and he lunged for it.

"Hello?" he asked breathlessly without even looking at the caller ID.

"Um…hello is this Derek Venturi?"

"Yeah. Who's this?" Derek asked confused.

"Hi I'm Dr. Smith at St. Thomas hospital."

"What's wrong?" his voice took a completely new level of panic.

"Your brother Edwin has had an accident." The doctor explained calmly.

"What?! How? Why? Is he going to be okay?" Derek felt his chest contract.

The doctor was silent for a moment then answered. "We would like you to come in."

Dereks heart dropped. "Y-yeah sure." They hung up and Derek walked slowly down the stairs. He saw his father still sitting at the table reading. It was as though nothing had happened.

"It's all your fault!" Derek suddenly exploded. He saw his father jump before turning to see what was going on.

"Derek what-,"

"I have to go. Ill explain later." He said hotly and grabbed his dad's keys.

By the time, he got to the hospital there was already a doctor waiting for him. He looked to be an older fellow. Or maybe it was just the stress of the job.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Smith. You must be Marcus." the doctor introduced himself. "We spoke on the phone."

"Yeah now where's my brother?" Derek was looking around for any sign of him.

"Well he's-,"

"Please just show me where he is!"

"Okay. If you'll just follow me." They walked down a series of off white hallways. It seemed like they would never get there when they finally came to a stop in front of room with a clip bored in the plastic container outside the door. Edwin Venturi, the paper read. Dr. Smith made a motion for Derek to go in.

His first sight of the room was of four or five machines with tubes and wires all leading to one destination. Edwin. Derek immediately ran to his brothers side.

"Oh my god! Edwin! What happened to you?"

"Your brother was in a car accident. He went over a cliff." Dr. Smith explained.

"Heh." Brain laughed weakly. "Hey equal bro. What's up?"

"What's up??!!" Derek demanded. "My twin is tied up to a bunch of monitors. He has cuts all over. And he looks like shit."

"Derek I need to tell you something." Edwin said seriously. "You're the best brother a guy could ask for." Tears started to form in his eyes. "There is a ring in my pants pocket. Give it to Lizzie and tell her that I always have and always will love her. Tell her I'm with her until the day we are reunited." Edwin was getting weaker and weaker with every word. "And tell dad…" he gasped with one final breath "to go to hell."

Derek was the last person to talk to his brother. His dad didn't even know his son was dying until an hour later when Derek came home alone with a wallet and a pair of keys. Derek never forgave his father for chasing Edwin away. And probably never will.

The folder was open and the papers were spread out all over Dereks bed. The Edgar Allen Poe book sat to his left open to the 'Tell Tale Heart'. The notebook and ring were sitting on his right as he stared at all on this evidence. He looked from report to report. And nothing seemed to jump out. Nothing as big as the ring anyway.

He glanced at the clock real quick before then staring back down at the Tox. Report. 4:01 great just great. He yawned and reached over for his can of pop. Suddenly he felt like someone slapped him in the face. He looked over the report again. "Before the lethal shot to the temple the girl had taken a dosage of 12 sleeping pills. Roughly ten minutes later she shot herself."

Derek knew that it took about ten minutes to fall asleep with four sleeping pills. Therefore, she would have been asleep long before the trigger was pulled. Derek had found the hole in the story. How could she pull it if she was knocked out at the time. His mind went racing. Everything was false. She didn't kill herself. Someone murdered her. She wasn't suicidal as everyone now thinks.

Only the sound of his phone ringing brought him out of his mental rant.

"Hello."

"Hey Derek….you're coming to the funeral tomorrow right?" a sniffling Lizzie asked.

"Um…yeah."

"Ok can you come over to the funeral home at 10 a.m. to help take her to the cemetery. "

"I'll be there."

"'Kay."

They hung up. Derek knew he had to tell someone about this. But who? The police. No not yet. His father. No shot in hell. Maybe he was all alone in this.

"Oh I need sleep." He groaned and stood from his bed. He went into his fathers bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. There was no way he'd be able to fall asleep naturally. He grabbed the open container of sleeping pills only to discover that there were none left. So he threw that bottle away and grabbed the un open one.

He popped a couple and went into his room again. With in minutes of his head touching the pillow he was out.

The next morning he woke up with a massive headache. He looked at his clock. 9:30. shit he had to go. Derek jumped out of bed and stripped in the hall before getting in the shower. He tried his best not think about anything as he scrubbed his hair with shampoo. Not that it helped at all. Her face infiltrated his mind. Her name crept across his lips. Soon after, he completely dissolved into tears. The water running down his face from the shower helped to hide them though.

By the time he was dressed and ready to leave it was already ten 'till. "Shit" he whispered under his breath. Just as he was about to run out the door someone called to him.

"Derek. Let me give you a lift to the funeral home." He turned to see his dad walking down the stairs while tying his tie.

"Yeah…I guess." He answered with confusion written all over his face. The two men got in the car and arrived at the funeral home with 2 minutes to spare. Derek ran straight into the viewing area. Casey's dad, Jake her brother, and Mr. Wilson her uncle were all in place to carry the coffin. Derek quickly took his spot at the right rear corner and they all lifted the casket and carried it down to the hearse.

It's such a weird feeling to carry your best friends body down to a hearse. To think about seeing the lifeless body was once a living breathing extension of yourself. Your best friend. It's almost as though you die with them. That's all Derek could think about as he followed the car that held her body down the road to the cemetery. He barely listened to the minister as he blessed her soul onto the next life. Or as different family members came up to tell everyone about how great Casey was. And what a shame it was to lose her. He finally snapped out of it when Lizzie poked him in the side.

"Would you please say a couple words?" She pleaded with him. He looked at her then to the rest of the people standing around Casey's grave. He nodded and walked up to the front.

"Casey as you all know was my best friend." He started as he stared at the casket below them. "She was everything to me. My confidant. My shoulder to cry on. My crutch to lean on. Everything. If I needed her, she never turned me away. When she needed me I was there. We could rely on each other more than we could rely on our own families." Tears started to collect in his eyes. "And-and I'm never gonna have that kind of friend again."

He started to sob and fell to his knees. "Casey! Come back! Please! I need you!" he yelled. "I love you…" his voice came out inaudible to the crowd. No one went near him. No one spoke. They all just stared. Finally, after a few minutes of heavy sobbing Lizzie came over and put her hand on his shoulder. Derek looked up at her and slowly stood. He took his place in line again as someone else came up to speak.

"Casey was a beloved part of all our lives. She will be greatly missed." The voice that spoke startled Derek. He quickly looked up to see his father standing in front addressing everyone. Suddenly fury engulfed his body. "She was sweet and kind and caring." His jaw clenched and his heart beat wildly. "I'm sure I as well as all of you will miss her greatly." His breath became shallow and his voice itched to shout. "But she wouldn't have wanted us to mourn her death. Instead we have to celebrate her life."

"You don't know what she wants!" every head snapped toward him. "You don't know her. You never knew her." Derek could see his father was getting angry at this though he had no idea why. All he knew was that he could not stay there any longer. So he ran.

Derek ran from the people mourning along with him for Casey. He ran from any possible comfort he could get. He ran as fast as he could to her room. As soon as he was in he fell to the ground and sobbed. He just let the tears fall. They landed soundly on the dark blue carpet. When he opened his eyes, he could see the blurry indentation of where the book had fallen.

As he looked at the floor though, Derek noticed a small piece missing from the carpet. He sniffed back tears and reached down. It took no effort at all to peal back the strip. It was as though someone had already opened it many times before. Underneath the carpet was a layer of foam with knife mars along the edges of where the carpet had been. Someone probably Casey had put that there on purpose.

The floorboard right below that was a little loose. Derek pulled that up and looked down into the secret space. There were two items in the floor. A book with no title on the front, simply a heart. Right beside that was a piece of paper with one word on it: Positive.

Derek picked the book up gently and opened it to the first page. It was a diary.

"Dear Diary,March 1st 2005

Derek and I went to the store today. It was fun. But that's all that happened.

Love,

Casey"

Derek flipped to the last entry.

"Dear Diary,June 6, 06

It was positive. I'm pregnant. (Derek almost dropped the diary at this.) Oh god. Help me. I need guidance right now. Why did he have to do that? I told him no. I told him that I loved someone else. But he wouldn't stop. He just kept going on and on. I didn't think Mr. Venturi was capable of that. I already told him and he seemed pissed. I'm truly sorry but I have to go. Someone's at the door. It looks like Derek's car.

Love,

Casey"

All Derek could do was stare at the script. It was dated the night Casey had died. He knew that it wasn't him at her door. He was home that night. But his dad wasn't…

The next thing he knew Derek was flying down the road toward his house. When he pulled into his driveway, he saw his father's car already there. He patted his back pocket and felt the switchblade. A smirk came over Dereks face as he took the stairs up to the house. His father was sitting at the kitchen table staring off into space.

"You son of a bitch!" Derek yelled and advanced on his dad who was immediately standing and facing his son.

"Derek…calm down." He tried to convince him.

"You-you raped her. She was pregnant!" Derek screamed in fury.

"You don't understand." His dad's voice was getting sterner and sterner as the seconds went on.

"You're right I don't understand. I don't understand how you can rape my best friend! I don't understand how you can tell me and Edwin that we're ruining your reputation but then you-you-you" Derek couldn't even form his sentences right. "You bastard!"

"My reputation is more important than anything." And his hand came slamming down across Derek's right cheek. He fell to the ground and held his cheek as his eye swelled up and his nose started to bleed. His head snapped toward his father. A glare was plastered across Derek's face.

Suddenly it fell. Realisation dawned on him. "You killed her." He whispered.

His father never looked away as he answered. "I had to. She was carrying the illegitimate child of a world renowned cardiovascular sergan."

"It was your fault to begin with!" Derek said with horror.

"I only did it because I loved her!" his fathers calm demeaner was replaced with anger.

"You what?"

"I loved her. But I could never have her for two reasons."

"That shes only 17 and doesn't love you?!" Derek yelled. To think his own father would do this and for that reason.

"No. because she was 17 and loved you!" Derek was blown back by this. "She never flet anything for me. Only for you. As long as I can remember she's always looked at you as though you were somekind of god. Never even giving me a chance."

"So you raped and later killed her?" Derek yelled with more anger than he had ever felt before.

"Well I needed to protect my reputaion. It was the same thing with Edwin. I hired a guy I know to run him off that cliff. But the thing is I was hoping Lizzie would be in the car with him. Oh well. No one knows that its Edwins baby. Or that I'm his father." That's all he needed. Derek lunged at his father and in one fluid motion flipped thi knife open and plunged it into his stomach.

"That was for Edwin!" Derek yelled into his fathers dieing face. He then pulled the knife out and then went back in. right into his heart. "And that was for the love of my life. Casey MacDonald! Go to hell, dad!"

Dereks father died that night. He died for the sins he had commited. For Edwin, for Casey, for Lizzie, for Joey Edwins little boy. And for Derek, the boy who fought for love, for truth, and for heart.

Fin


End file.
